This invention relates to drive assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with drive assemblies for providing two or more outputs to mechanical actuators or the like.
In various aircraft and industrial applications there is a need to drive two or more mechanical actuators or other structures in a synchronized fashion. These applications include engine nacelle thrust reversers, aircraft flap and slat systems, cargo or passenger doors, radar antenna or other large surface area panels that are required to move in a synchronized fashion. Drive assemblies used in such applications should operate in such a way that there is no structural damage in the event of a jam in any part of the guide or drive system. Examples of arrangements providing synchronized outputs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,386 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,034. Conventional arrangements suffer from various disadvantages and, in particular, the drive transmission components tend to be heavy and require a relatively high power motor to drive them.